Replika (episode)
Replika is the eighth episode of Season 4 and the seventy-third episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Odd oversleeps after playing video games all night and asks Aelita to think of an excuse for him so that he does not have to go to gym class. Aelita reluctantly agrees and tells Jim that Odd is in the infirmary. However, when Jim injures himself demonstrating the high jump, he goes to the infirmary and discovers Aelita has lied and Odd has truanted. Both students are sent to the principal's office and receive four hours of detention. Afterward, Odd is upset with Aelita for not thinking of a better excuse while Aelita is upset with Odd for getting her in trouble. The two friends quarrel and each forms a grudge against the other. At lunch, Jeremie makes plans to explore the Digital Sea that night despite the animosity within the group. However, when the Lyoko Warriors head over to the Factory after dark, Aelita and Odd are spotted entering the building by Nicholas and Herb, who are fishing in the Seine River not far from the Factory. Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich are sent to Sector Five, where they all board the Skidbladnir. As Odd and Aelita's argument begins to wear on the others' patience, the ship disembarks, and they travel to the other virtual world they had discovered in their last expedition. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Herb decide to enter the Factory to find out what Odd and Aelita are doing there. The group arrives at the new virtual world, which is revealed to be an exact copy of the Forest Sector, and they disembark from the Skid. Tired and infuriated by Odd and Aelita's pettiness and bickering, Ulrich and Yumi go on a reconnaissance mission around the Replika and leave Odd and Aelita to guard the Skid. Meanwhile, in the Factory, Nicholas and Herb begin searching aimlessly, and come across a hatch that leads to the lab. On the Replika, Odd and Aelita finally settle their differences just before two Megatanks arrive and begin attacking the Skid. Aelita uses her Creativity to conjure a massive barrier to protect the ship while Jeremie redirects a significant amount of the Supercomputer's energy to the Skid to reinforce its shields. Jeremie tells Yumi and Ulrich to return to the Skid to help defend it before checking the Factory's security cameras and finally discovering Herb and Nicholas. Because Jeremie has just rerouted power from the Supercomputer, it does not have enough energy to perform a return to the past, and Jeremie is forced to leave the lab and distract Nicholas and Herb from discovering the Supercomputer. Meanwhile, William arrives on the Replika and helps the Megatanks destroy Aelita's barrier. A battle ensues, but Odd quickly runs out of laser arrows, rendering him defenseless. In the Factory, Jeremie succeeds in luring Nicholas and Herb away from the lab. He then returns to the lab and shuts down the elevator. Assuming Odd and Aelita are somewhere below, Nicholas and Herb wait for them in front of the elevator on the Factory's main floor. Meanwhile, on the Replika, Aelita defeats one of the Megatanks and Odd is knocked off the platform by William, forcing Aelita to devirtualize him before he falls into the Digital Sea. Yumi and Ulrich then arrive at the Skid and defeat the last Megatank. William, now outnumbered, flees into the Digital Sea. In the lab, Odd devises a plan to throw off Nicholas and Herb, but requires Aelita to return to Earth. Ulrich devirtualizes Aelita, and Yumi pilots the Skid back to Lyoko. At the Factory, Odd and Aelita go up to the main floor, and Nicholas and Herb find them snogging in the elevator. Assuming Odd and Aelita use the Factory as a private place to be intimate, Nicholas and Herb leave. Later, all five Lyoko Warriors convene in the lab, where Jeremie is worried; the existence of Replikas means there are other supercomputers in the world infected by X.A.N.A., and that to rid the world of X.A.N.A., Jeremie must find a way to destroy these supercomputers. The others, however, are optimistic and reassure Jeremie that they will defeat X.A.N.A. someday. The next day, Aelita and Odd dispel rumors that they are dating by staging a theatrical argument in the campus courtyard. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Réplika, which is exactly the same as the English title, but with an accent mark on the "e". *One of Jeremie's farewell clips in Echoes comes from this episode; the others come from Bragging Rights, A Lack of Goodwill, and A Space Oddity. *Yumi pilots the Skid in this episode, marking the first of only three instances in the original series where someone other than Aelita does so; the other two times occur when Odd pilots the Skid in Bragging Rights and ''Cold Sweat''. Errors *When Jeremie finds Herb and Nicholas on the security camera and hears them talking, Herb does not appear to have a mouth. Gallery Forest replika image.jpg|The Skidbladnir enters the Forest Replika. Aelita's Energy Sheild.jpg|Aelita uses her Creativity to create a large barrier to protect the Skid. Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Odd cuts in front of Aelita to get into the scanner. Hasn't he ever heard of "ladies first"? Replika_254.jpg|Aelita looking at Odd. Replika_255.jpg|Odd thinking of what to say to Aelita. Odd looking at Aelita.png|Odd looking at Aelita. Replika_003.jpg|Odd playing a game. Replika_253.jpg|Both Odd and Aelita are sitting down. Replika_020.jpg|Odd asks Aelita to come up with an excuse for gym class as he sleeps. Replika_277.jpg|Aelita makes a field with her Creativity. Replika_276.jpg|Odd compliments Aelita for making the shield. Replika_332.jpg|Odd dodges William's Zweihander. William about to hit Odd.png|William about to hit Odd. William hits Odd.png|Ouch! That's got to hurt! Ouch that has to hurt.png|William is seen hitting Odd before Odd starts flying into the edge. Secondaires 1036.jpg|Herb talking to Nicholas. Replika_329.jpg|Nicholas thinks Odd is in the water. Replika_331.jpg|Nicholas sees Jeremie but thinks that he's Odd. Replika_103.jpg|''"Let's Go"'' Nicholas says when he sees Odd and Aelita heading to the Factory. Replika_330.jpg|Herb after falling in the water. Odd tries to get up.png|Odd tries not to fall into the Digital Sea William about to stomp on Odd's Hand.png|But William steps on his hand. Odd falling into the Digital Sea.png|Odd falls into the Digital Sea... Replika_337.jpg|...but is saved by Aelita. Odd 1121.jpg|Odd coming out from a scanner, safe and sound. Aelita and Odd.jpg|Aelita and Odd kiss to fool Nicholas and Herb. ca:Rèplica es:Replika (episodio) fr:Réplika (épisode) gl:Réplica (episodio) it:Due ficcanaso di troppo pl:Odcinek 73 "Replika" pt:Réplica (episódio) ro:Replica (episod) ru:Реплика (эпизод) sr:Реплика (епизода) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs info Category:Replika (episode) Category:Code Lyoko